A One Direction Story
by MrsJasminStyles
Summary: Can you imagine what it would be like for the boys of One Direction to save you? Well, it happens here! Review and let me know what you think! xx
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short chapter to get the story started. **  
**Review and let me know what you think :) xx**

'This has been the worst day ever' I think to myself. I am walking down the road, pouring rain drenching me. It's dark, I should be home. My feet are sore from my high heels, my new dress hanging limply at my sides.

I try to wipe the mascara out of my eyes as I cross the road. It's no use. I keep walking, trying to hide the fact I still have ages to go. A bright light comes speeding towards me, blinding my already sore eyes. I quickly try to get off the road, tripping awkwardly on my heel. I scream, gasping from the pain that consumes me. The driver screeches to a stop, yelling abuse at me from the open window of his car. Pain screams from my ankle, I try to stand up but I can't. I lay slowly back down on the road, wanting to escape from this horrible nightmare.

I vaguely notice another car pull up, two young men rushing over to me.  
"What's going on here?" an English voice questions.  
"She is in my bloody way!" answers the man in the car, honking his horn in protest.  
The two boys kneel down to me, accessing the problem. I lift my heavy head from the ground, pointing at my ankle. They reach towards it, as I whimper away from their touch. I close my eyes, as the driver honks his horn once again.  
"Can't you see she is in pain, you fucking loser!" I hear, angrily from the other guy. His Irish voice holding so much disgust.

One of the boys carefully picks me up, telling me that it is all going to be okay. They walk me off the road to their car, as the other driver quickly speeds past. The bright lights in the inside of the car blind me further, taking a while for them to adjust. The man behind the wheel turns around to see what was going on.  
"Paul, can we take her back to our place for a bit? She really needs help."  
"Only for a little bit. What's your name love?" The man named Paul asks.  
"Elle" I respond, as I fall asleep in my tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long update! Everything has been so busy! I promise the next one wont be so long :) Please review and let me know what you think. xx**

Everything inside the car is dark when we come to a stop. The same two boys sit either side of me, shielding my body from the bright lights that begin to flash through the black windows. I yawn and stretch my arms out. "What's all that?" I question through my haziness.  
"Love." Paul jokes in amusement.  
Confusion spreads over my face, as everyone in the car laughs. The screaming on the outside increases, and I find myself trying to cower away from the sound. As the shouting becomes louder, people begin to bang on the car.  
"Who are you?" I vaguely ask, wondering who usually got a welcoming like this.  
The Irish boy just chuckles, "You honestly have no idea?"  
"Should I?" I answer, still trying to think clearly.

Paul drives the car into an underground car park, allowing the screaming to stop. The English boy helps me out, putting his arm around me to help me stand. With my ankle still throbbing, we limp slowly to the lift. The inside of the lift looks expensive, and once again I wonder who these people are. We travel quickly to the top of the hotel, the lift dinging to prove our arrival.

"They're here!" Another boy with brown curly hair yells. "What took you guys so long?" He asks.  
"Sorry boys, we picked up a new comer." The Irish one replies.  
All the boys turn and slowly look at me as I'm being placed down on the couch by the boy from the car.  
"What's wrong with her?" Someone asks.  
"Have no idea! She looks pretty roughed up though!" Paul answers.  
"Drugged?" Another boy asks.  
"Probably, seems like it."  
I made myself question once again who all these people were. I didn't know where I was, or what was wrong with me.

I sit up straight, placing my throbbing head between my legs. A boy kneels down to me, placing his hands either side of my face. "Elle?" his voice echoes. I look up to him and see his eyes filled with concern. 'Who are you?' I try to ask, but talking hurts my head to much.  
"I think you need to sleep it all off, love. Will anyone care if you're not home?"  
I shake my head, "No one will care." I manage, as a tear falls down my cheek.

"Well come on then, love. We will show you to your room."

The boy takes me down the hallway, opening a door and letting me go in ahead of him. He turns on the light, and walks me over to the bed. "Here, you can wear this if you'd like," he says handing me an oversized t-shirt. "You don't want to wear that wet dress to bed. I'll let you get changed, be back in a moment."

The boy closes the door behind him as he leaves. He seemed very sweet. Too kind to a stranger he just picked up on the street.

I drop my dress down to the floor and pulling the t-shirt over my head. It smells amazing! I walk over to the big bed, pulling the covers down and slowly sliding into the warm sheets.

"Elle?" I hear, followed by a slight knock on the door.  
"You can come in." I croak.

"How are you feeling?" He questions  
"Aright. Thanks so much for all that you are doing for me."  
"You're welcome love" he paused, "So, you really have no idea who we are?"

"Not at all, really. Should I?" I ask, confused at his question.  
"I don't suppose." He chuckles. "It might actually be nice."  
"How so?"  
"Well, most people just want to be my friend because of who I am."  
"Must be a thrilling life." I joke.  
He laughs, and leans in closer.

I hug him back, joining in his laughter. I know this is weird and so soon to say, "But, I am very glad I have met you Elle!"  
"Why?" I giggle, raising my eyebrows. "I am a girl you literally just found on the street."  
"Yeah, but you can get to know me the same way I will get to know you. You aren't after my fame, I'm just a regular boy."  
"You are talking in riddles now, boy." I laugh again. "Tell me who you are!"  
"Soon enough" he whispers with a wink.  
"Can I at least have a name?" I whisper back.  
"Louis," he says with a grin. "Now, get some sleep!"


End file.
